Forgotten Memories
by Balliol84
Summary: Evelyn Knight wakes up in hospital with no memory of how she got there or of her life before the moment she woke up. This is a story of friendship, family and eventually love.
1. Waking Up

_Hey! So this is my first try at a full story, sorry about the shortness of the chapter- hope you like it =) Also apologise for any mistakes made and feedback is always appreciated. Ps I only own the OCs everything else is Good Ol' J.K Rowling _

**Chapter 1- Waking Up**

I can't tell exactly where I am. I know it's and that my head hurts so much I can barely focus on my own thoughts. I want to try and open my eyes- assess the situation, but I can't seem to muster up the strength. Giving it one more try I manage to open them enough to peer around the room and be blinded by white light.

It takes me a moment to realise that I am in fact lying in a hospital bed. Though this bed is not in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts like I suspected but I'm pretty sure it is actually St Mungo's. This thought worries me- something very serious must have happened to me for me to be and then I realise I have no idea what happened to me. The pain in my head and body indicates some kind of trauma but I realise that I am unaware of what from.

I try to remember the last thing I was doing for this moment and draw a complete blank. My attempts to calm myself down are feeble and the panic rises in my chest. I can't remember what happened to me- I need to find help. I pray that someone, anyone, will come into my room but after five minutes of panicking on my own I decide to take some action.

"Hello" I call out in a pathetic voice. It is quiet and scratchy as though I have been lying in this hospital bed for a long while. Another worrying sign I felt. Next thing I knew there was a bustling in the doorway and a middle aged woman in a healer's uniform appears there as if from nowhere. She walks in with a blank expression on her face, as if completing a daily routine, her hair was pulled back loosely in a bun and then her eyes fell on me and she froze in place.

"Dear you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Shock and happiness register on the woman's face- I really must have been here a while if it's a surprise to see my eyes open. It is at this point I am also made aware that she wants an answer to her question.

"Umm...Sore?" I say in a questioning voice.

Words apparently fail me and I want to slap myself but the healer appears unfazed.

"That is to be expected after an accident like yours dear. Now drink this potion and I will let your family and friends know you are finally awake. They will be glad to hear of you're improvement!"

She smiles at me and bustles over to hand over a vile of purple potion. I take it hesitantly and gulp it down in one go- I learnt my lesson a long time ago after swallowing many a potion handed to me by Madame Pomfrey, potions as a rule taste disgusting so drink them quickly. The healer then takes the vile from me and turns to leave the room and as her hand touches the frame of the door I hear my voice asking something that had been niggling at me;

"What happened to me exactly?"

Her face seems to cloud over with an emotion I can't place and I become worried at the answer.

"Well dear no one is precisely sure. We know that you were hit by some spell and throw back into a wall, knocked unconscious during the Battle. You have been in a coma for the past month dear; given us all a terrible fright I have to say- weren't sure if you were going to make it."

She smiles and leaves, leaving me completely and utterly stunned. _They weren't sure if I was going to live? I was in a coma for a month? A whole month of my life had gone by and I had been lying in this bed unaware of everything around me. Then I remember that the healer had mentioned a battle. There had been a battle? I was at a battle I don't even have a recollection of? Then even more questions fill my brain- what happened? Is everyone alright? Who won? What does this mean for the war_?

As all these thoughts swirl around my already cramped head I am made aware of people entering my hospital room cautiously at first but then after they see I am awake they pounce on me with as much joy as a hungry child in a sweet shop. Kind of like my first time at Honeydukes I think to myself. I am crushed in a massive hug that has me hurting but feeling incredibly loved- someone has missed me! It sounds pathetic but it's a nice feeling all the same.

It isn't until I am released from the death grip that I can finally take in the appearance of those around me. Most of the people in the room have a violent orange hair colour and I have the gut feeling are related. There are six red heads in the room: an older couple I assume to be the parents, almost identical twin boys but one is missing an ear that the other still has, a girl with a happy expression on her face identical to the final ginger boy in the room who is tall and quite gangly. The gangly boy is holding hands with a pretty brunette girl- for some reason the sight of this makes me happy but for the life of me can't explain why. There is also an older man whose face looks like it has been lined with years of worry and he is with a woman with light blue hair who is holding onto a small child. Lastly my eyes fall on a boy, well man, with jet black hair and such pretty green eyes that I could have looked into all day had I not felt it would be creepy to do so. He is looking at me too and his face looks so happy to see me I immediately feel uncomfortable.

I look back at all these staring faces with a look of confusion. The healer had told me she was going to alert my family and friends about my being awake. Unfortunately I don't recognise a single person that is looking at me right now.


	2. Realisation

**Chapter 2- Realisation**

I have officially been 'awake' now for four hours and in that period of time I have managed to cause mass upset and panic.

So it all started after I realised that I could not name a single person in my hospital room. I think my blank facial expression must have registered among the group in the room as a sudden silence descended.

"What is wrong, dear?" said the red-headed woman

She has such a look of concern on her face that I knew she knew me and that meant that I had to know her but as I stared at the woman I couldn't place her. The reality was I couldn't place any of the faces in the room.

"I'm...I'm really sorry but do I know you?" I asked questioningly.

A stunned silence filled the room, the clichéd phrase you could 'cut the tension in the room with a knife' seemed to feel very apt at that moment. I felt like a freak show on display at the circus as all eleven faces stared at me curiously.

"Evelyn do you know who any of us are?" a calm voice questioned. I turned toward where the sound had come from at the corner of the room. I was glad to realise that I at least remembered my name. The voice was attached to the man with the worry lines all over his face. He looked so sad and lost and I wanted to tell him that I remembered them all, that all of this was a joke. Yet I wasn't able to. None of the faces around me registered in my mind and I had to shake my head.

"I...I...No I'm really sorry. I don't know any of you, am I supposed to?"

The atmosphere became really heavy, emotions flashed across every face- most of which I was unable to place-and the red-headed woman let out a dry sob. I don't think I have every felt so horrible in my life but then I remember that my memory is all to shot I find myself wanting to cry too.

"I think I should go get the healer, I'll be right back" said the red-headed man as he walked past everyone and out of the room.

Everyone left shuffled awkwardly around the room, making it obvious that none of them wanted to be here. After what felt like hours but was probably more like a few minutes the man returned accompanied with a young looking healer dressed in a pink uniform.

"Hello Evelyn, I hear there may be some complications after your accident. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions to see what is going on?" the healer asked whilst checking her notes, which I assumed to be my file. I shook my head which she took as a sign to continue.

She perched at the end of my bed and withdrew a quill and parchment pad from her uniform before proceeding to start writing down notes.

"Ok the first question I have to ask you is can you tell me your name?"

"Evelyn Knight" I reply to a murmuring in the room. I quickly glance around the room to register the reactions of everyone in the room. Most had a look of slight surprise or concern but the person whose reaction surprised me most was from worry-line man. His eyes had filled with a pain that I didn't understand at all.

The healer, most likely sensing the change in the room, began with her next question.

"Ok next question for you. Where did you go to school?"

I wasn't aware this was supposed to be a past tense question. I was still in school I thought.

"I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I hadn't meant to make it sound like a question but at this moment in time I wasn't sure of anything.

"You attend Hogwarts?" She peers at me over her parchment questioningly.

"Yes, I attend Hogwarts"

"Ok then can you tell me what year you think it is?" She was looking at me again, as was everyone else in the room, and I am aware of the enormous pressure on me to get this answer correct.

"Umm...I...It's...It must be...I think it is 1998?" I say. I can feel the relief spread through the room and I realise that I must have got this answer right, thank Merlin for that!

"One final question for the moment I feel," the healer looks at me in the eyes as she says this, "Can you name any person in this room apart from yourself?"

I turned to look at everyone in the room again. My mind still drew a blank with every single member of the red headed family. My attention then went to the blue haired woman with the baby. Although the child was adorable and gurgling happily away to itself perched on his mother's hip- you could see the resemblance between them immediately. They had the same big eyes. It was big eyes and blue hair that I didn't recognise. Next on my list was the girl with the book under her arm. Her curly hair and friendly expression should be familiar to me, I could tell, but they just weren't.

I had to turn to the boy with glasses and green eyes and as I looked at him I felt a gut twinge but as I stared at the hope in his eyes and watched it dim as my expression remained impassive I knew I didn't know him. At least not anymore. Finally I looked towards worry-line man I felt a sense of familiarity. I knew this man, he was something to me- I just didn't know what that was.

"I recognise him..." I said pointing to worry-line man, "...but I don't know why. I don't know or recognise anyone else. I'm really sorry."

I had to turn away from all the disappointment I could sense in the room from all those strangers. The healer got off the edge of my bed and turned to angle herself so everyone could see her clearly.

"It appears to me that Evelyn here has what is known as Retrograde Amnesia. It is a condition that can often happen after a head injury. It means that she has lost parts of her memory but the extent to which this has affected her needs to be tested. We will need to carry out a couple of interviews with you to see and we can decide where to go from there,"

The pregnant pause was broken by Green-Eyes (I have to learn these people's names!)

"Will she ever be able to remember everything again?"

Everyone turned to look at the healer at this question. I even found myself wondering the answer. The healer looked thoughtful for a moment before answering;

"Memory is an area which magic medicine relies a lot on muggle information. Their theories state that it most likely will return, but in its own good time. It is a case of not pushing things or getting your hopes up too high. There may be some things that you will never remember."

With that the healer turned to leave;

"What can I do to get it back?"

The healer turned back to me and with a reassuring smile and said:

"We will start by assessing the damage and then set you up with sessions to help. Time will tell." Then the healer left. Leaving me in the room with the 'strangers' and an awkward silence.

That was how I found myself two hours later in a room with a male healer called Keith having my memory prodded. By this time I had recalled that Albus Dumbledore had been killed in my sixth year, I was, or had been in, Gryffindor house and my dream job was to be a healer. Oh I was also a witch but I think that was something ingrained in me.

I hadn't really recalled anything I wouldn't have found easy to find out from someone else. Yet as frustrating as it all was I had to cling on to the fact it was something, even if it was a small step on recovery road.

Once my hour session was over I was walked back to my room and forced back into my bed to 'rest'. Alone for the first time since I woke up I let the tears that had built up trickle down from my full eyes. I had lost my life without a clue how to get it back. _I was truly alone and afraid._


	3. First Memory

**Chapter 3- The First Memory**

I have been in St Mungo's now for over a week and yet still there had been no progress in regaining my memory. All the healers that specialised in the field had been researching on my case, coming in and out of my room at all hours of the day.

Honestly? I felt like a test subject for them. They appear to be excited by my current state and not exactly the most understanding people I have come across. They claim this is due to the fact that people with memory loss such as mine is a very rare occurrence- I believe it is that they have spent too much time locked up in this hospital without other human beings for company.

My case being rare has brought more joys for me of course. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, they are trying their best and they have been very helpful and somewhat understanding (Or the best that they physically can).

It's just I feel like this experiment and people are just glad to have me alive and (almost) completely well after the losses of the final battle. I have often heard the healers discussing in whispers about it, about how no one thought I would make it. Just this morning I overheard two healers talking outside my room:

"Awful business, truly horrible, was working that night- had to see it all. Still at least she's made it through" I see a healer in pink scrubs nod in my direction.

"I know what you mean. After the war there was little hope left for most. Glad to see her make it through. Keeping the hope alive for those who need it most y'know?" pink scrubs companion replied as the two continued on down the corridor.

To say that there wasn't a lot of pressure on me would be a lie but I try to cope as best I can. I have found myself dwelling more and more into my own thoughts though. I think the healers and everyone else think it will help me regain some sort of memory. This has been completely unsuccessful so far and all it has left me feeling is confused and lonely.

Today is the first time in the week since I have gotten up that my 'friends' are being allowed to visit. It was deemed by some healer or another that their first visit had been "too traumatic for poor Evelyn". I will admit my feelings on seeing them again are mixed. It will be nice to see someone other than Healer Keith or Healer Jane- the two healers dedicated to my recover- for a change.

Their intentions are good, of course, but the one thing they have made me realise is that when I become a healer I will try to connect with patients, not bore them to death with speeches and 'daily check-ups' that involve discussions on any dull topic they can think of; do I have an interest in the use of bat wings in potion making or perhaps I might be tempted by the different methods of wand making.

My train of thought is broken by the entrance of none other than Healer Jane- no surprise there. Jane is a middle-aged witch with long raven black hair that is always tied back in a tight bun placed onto of her head. Her features are quite sharp and has eyes that seem to constantly have a knowing glint to them, as if she is taking more in from every situation that ordinary people. It is quite scary and gives her a severe look. Whenever I see her I am instantly reminded of the muggle stereotypical view of witches. (Taking muggle studies was clearly not a waste of time!)

"Evelyn, what a pleasure to see you up so early!"

Jane's tone has an underlying severity to it and, being British, I immediately sense the sarcasm in her words. So it is well known in the ward that I like my lie ins but it's not as if there is anything else to do! Her disapproval offends me.

"Morning Jane," I reply in my usual bored tone

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asks whilst peering at me slightly suspiciously. I realised earlier on in the week that what she is really saying is 'any improvement?'.

"Fine, yes, same as always,"

"Hmm. I see. Take your potion then." She then hands me a vial of what appeared to be steaming green ooze. How lovely for me. Gulping it down and handing it back to her waiting hand she continues;

"So as I hope you are aware your friends and family are here to visit you today. Now just remember what we have been talking about- do not stress yourself to remember anything. Let them come naturally back to you. We do not want you overloading yourself in search of answers. That will get you nowhere…"

"Jane I…" I begin but she cuts over my voice.

" Of course they will be in small groups, so as not to strain you. If you feel uncomfortable at any point just let someone know immediately…"

I am ashamed to say at this point I began to tune her out. She continued to talk for a long, long, long time until finally her speech began to draw to a close.

"…. finally, of course, I want you to try your best. I will go get the first group now for you," she said and left the room once she had finished talking.

I then tied my curly blonde hair back out of my face and into a ponytail. A lame attempt to make myself presentable but with not much success and little else I was able to do from my hospital bed- I'm not yet trusted with my wand- what if I blow something up by accident is their argument- it would have to suffice.

As I shifted about in the bed, getting comfortable the door opened. Entering the room Jane glanced me over, shook her head and allowed three individuals to follows in after her.

Two tall red-headed twins and a red-headed girl were Jane's companions. They looked at me with caution that I felt was unusual for them, the twins in particular seemed to exude an air of mischief and fun.

Jane pointed them to the seats by my bed as she turned and left us alone.

" Ten minutes, first visit only ten minutes" she said firmly before semi-glaring at us all then closing the door. I turn to my three guests and smile;

"Hello," I say politely.

All three look at me like I'm an alien or perhaps haven grown three heads. Finally one of the twins, I notice the one missing an ear, breaks into a grin and pulls out a box;

"The name's George, here have these," the twin, George had a gleam in his eye that made me feel slightly on edge.

"Thank you?" I say whilst hesitantly taking the offered box.

"This charming and handsome young man, though slightly less so in my humble opinion, is my twin Fred,"

Fred smiles at this and says " Hope you enjoy those, you always did before,"

I fake a smile and lay the box beside me.

"Thanks again, how… how…nice," I respond.

"I'm Ginny," the girl suddenly pipes up, taking me by pressure.

"I'm Evelyn but you all seem to know that already."

"Yes. We've known you a while now," said Ginny.

The conversation continued in this stilted manner until the twins seemed to grow impatient and Fred unexpectedly said;

"Are you not going to open the box?"

"Um… ok," I pick up the box to see the words 'Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans'.

"Eat one!" they say together in a way that seems like the two have but one mind between them. Freaky if you ask me.

I pick one out, a dull yellow coloured one, and place it in my mouth. The three faces in the room look expectantly at me as I begin to chew.

It's at that exact moment I realise why. The taste of vomit fills my mouth and come to the conclusion that I have been tricked into eating a vomit flavoured jellybean. Great! I spit it out immediately with a look of disgust and much from the two boys.

" Thanks for that. I take it you do that a lot?"

The disapproving Ginny answers my question:

"They own a joke shop in town, its their speciality," Between laughter the two managed to say;

"Couldn't resist"(Fred)

"…Look on your face!"(George)

"Priceless" (together)

They grinned cheekily at me and I was struck with a fondness for them- who are still chuckling away as a severe looking Jane shows my three guests out. Placing the beans on the bedside table I smile to myself and make a vow to try and remember them.

Next to visit are the older red-headed couple( who I discover are the parents of Fred, George and Ginny), Mr and Mrs Weasley. A pleasant visit again- they both are such lovely and loving people. Mrs Weasley especially was very forward with her affections, hugging me at every opportune moment like a long lost daughter.

Once their ten minutes were up it was the turn of worry line man and blue haired woman, whose hair today was a bubblegum pink I noticed. Blue haired woman sat down in a chair and put a hand on his forearm.

I don't know if I've always been able to notice subtle gestures or if it was from recent spells of solitude but I was glad to have it now as I watched them communicate together without any words. The man looked at her, then at me, before finally sitting down in the chair available next to her.

"Tonks, well Nymphadora but no one **ever** calls me that," she smiles and looks pointedly at the man I assume to be her husband or partner.

"Umm… Remus Lupin," worry line man says awkwardly before shaking my hand gingerly.

"Hi, its nice to meet you again" I smile genuinely at these people- I seem to be doing that a lot today.

Tonks looks to worry… I mean Remus before picking up what appears to be a photo album from her bag.

"I know they told us not to do this but I thought you might like to see some pictures. The healers say it is people you are having difficulty remembering?" she asks

"Something like that," I mumble taking the album from her outstretched hands.

Opening to the first page I look at the moving pictures staring, waving and smiling back at me- noticing myself in a lot of the photographs. The first of the photos that grabs my attention is of tiny me (I measure up to a measly 4"10) next to four tall ginger boys- two of which I recognise as Freda and George- and although I cannot place the other two I am aware that they a Weasleys too.

Flicking through the album, some faces familiar and others I don't remember at all, I stumble across a picture that makes me stop dead.

It is of a young woman holding a tiny baby in her arms. Her hair is blonde and curly like my own yet her eyes are a light blue colour that reminds me of the sky on a sunny winters day. She is smiling down at the infant in her arms and her eyes hold an undeniable happiness. She keeps looking at the child in awe and the baby keeps reaching up its hand to touch her face. **Pure love.**

I touch the photograph and can't stop the tears from escaping and running down my face as memories begin to wash over me:

_I'm sitting in a swing, probably about four years old, and the woman from the photograph is pushing me. We are both laughing and smiling till I unexpectedly fall off. Beginning to cry the woman rushes over to me and gives, what I recall as, the 'magic kiss' to heal it all up. I snuffle and look up into her concerned face…._

As quickly as it comes the memory has gone but is swiftly replaced with another, more sombre scene;

_The woman, who looks more pale and sickly in this memory, has sat little me down in what I recognise as a St Mungo's corridor. Tears are in my eyes and her- though she conceals hers better from the small seven year old child- and she pulls me into a tight hug, as if trying to take all our troubles away with it._

The situation yet again changes and I find myself sucked into it yet again;

_This time the woman is not with me. Instead I am dressed all in black and I am holding hands with a strange woman. Someone I figure works for the ministry's social services. She has explained to me what has happened to the woman and that I now need to find a new family to stay with as my daddy isn't able to look after me. I remember wondering why, did he not love me? _But before I can ponder this too long the scene has moved on and I appear older in the new one…

_I am standing in a classroom, in Hogwarts I presume, in my third year. We have a new defence against the dark arts teacher. He is tall, shabby looking with worry lines all over his face- Remus Lupin. He was my professor! As Remus turns to look at me I see a shock register on his face, I don't know why but I most certainly am intrigued. _

Before the memory develops any further I am pushed into the last one. _Remus, myself and another man with shaggy hair are all standing stock still in a shabby looking old kitchen. The noise that breaks that silence is the crashing of my plate. I remember this exact moment! How could I ever forget?_

I am pulled out reverie by a friendly hand placed on my shoulder. I am too shell-shocked to truly appreciate it but instead sit in stunned silence staring into space. How could I forget? The woman in the photo was my mother, she died of cancer when I was seven. I was never given into my father's care because he was deemed 'unfit' by the ministry.

It wasn't until I was fifteen that I was told that 'unfit' in fact meant he was a werewolf. My father had never been told I existed until I was thirteen and he noticed how familiar my features were to his former partner and himself.

My hazel eyes were drawn to another set of hazel eyes in the room at that moment. Remus Lupin looked back at me and in that moment we both knew I had remembered.

"Hi Dad," I beamed at him. **I, Evelyn Lupin, had received my first memory and my father back**!


	4. Meeting New Faces

Story Part 4- Meeting New Faces

Finally I had found some connection with my past. I had rediscovered my mother and father. The sadness that fills me at the news of my mother's death was like a cold, hard slap in the face- it was like reliving the pain of losing her anew. It is very bittersweet to remember her in the few details I have from my childhood, I have those precious memories safely back in my possession but I have lost the real thing all over again in a way.

The pain of this though is forced to the back of my mind when I take in my dad's friendly and, now, familiar features. My Dad. It still strange to say… even in my own thoughts. Strange in the best possible way the best possible way though- I can't keep the smile off my face and neither can he, as if he is continually reliving my first words to him.

"Evelyn it is so good to have you back, you have no idea,"

At these words Rem… I mean Dad pulls me into a tight hug which I willingly return. I never want to lose him, my family, again. With tears in my eyes I force my attention back onto the other person in the room. Tonks looks just as happy as the two of us, so much so her hair has changed colour to a fabulous and lilac- a colour I immediately place as my favourite. When taking her in though I realise I have no individual memories of her, just in the background with dad.

I decide to try and bluff it, trying to keep the happiness bubbling around us in the room. Not to startle it away like a pygmy puff caught in wand light.

" I guess this makes you my step-mother Tonks, I've probably said it before but welcome to the family…again"

Laughing and smiling we spend the next fifteen minutes talking and laughing about this I now remember

"When I discovered you were my dad? I don't think I've ever been more shocked in my life; Sirius couldn't stop himself from smiling. Where is he anyway?"

The instant the words left my lips I knew I had said the wrong thing. Both of their expressions sobered up in a millisecond and sadness flickered in both their eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Evelyn" Dad "I just thought you had remembered it all…"

His voice trailed off and I shook my head pathetically, helpless to do anything else.

"Sirius was killed just over two years ago in the Department of Mysteries,"

"Oh"

I felt stupid that this was all I could say but as I stared at my hands in my lap I wished I could get more out. I was utterly dumbstruck. Twenty minutes ago I couldn't even remember him and now it turned out that he too was dead and had been for two years. It was a lot for me to take in.

Dad put his hands on top of mine in a reassuring gesture and echoed my thoughts by saying;

"This must be a lot for you to take in right now but I… We are all here for you," at this he gestured to Tonks " We just want to help you remember who you are Evie so we can take you home with us,"

Tears welled in my eyes and at this point Healer Jane returned to escort my dad and Tonks out of the room.

"Bed rest is necessary for someone in your condition- fragile minds need a completely relaxing environment in which to recover."

I couldn't help thinking this was rather extreme, reminding me of the hospital wing's nurse Madame Pomfrey. Like Madame Pomfrey, Jane was also not someone it was sensible to argue with, both being in control of what potions to give you and how nice they would taste.

"Bye Dad, Tonks. I love you"

"Love you Evie" they said in unison.

And with that I was left alone in my room again to dwell on my thoughts. Healer Jane felt I had received enough visitors for one day, what with my 'fragile mind' and all, so I suffered a long drawn out evening alone until I finally fell asleep with my mind still plagued with the thoughts of the memories I had gained earlier in the day.

"Now Evelyn, let's go through it one more time…"

I sighed in frustration at the healer sitting in front of me. I was in the patient's day room, for the 'relaxing atmosphere', and currently wanted to throttle the man. He was balding and middle aged but had clearly been a good looking guy in his teens- the traces of which were evident in his youthful eyes. He was almost 6 foot 2 by my guessing, much larger than me, and still fairly fit so I rationalised killing him probably would not be the most sensible idea and would have to wait.

"Can't I just go home?"

"And Evelyn where would that be exactly?"

Again he had a smug smile gracing his lips. Bugger, he knew he had me at this point. So I still hadn't had any new memories since recollecting my parents. I had though, like most of the healers, that once I had started to remember the flood gates would open and I would return to 'normal'.

Sighing at the fact that this had not happened I replied to Healer Keith.

"You know I don't know the answer to that question. But perhaps if you would let me go there I might?" I said it with hope yet realising the answer would probably not be in my favour.

"Evelyn we have been through this before," Keith said in his Irish lilt "We can't risk over-exposing you- it could be more damaging than positive. What we need to do is find the trigger to what is withholding your memories from you. It appears your mind is trying to protect itself and that is why you cannot remember. Now do you have any idea what this could be, what are you afraid of?"

Grinding my teeth together in frustration at the same, ridiculous question he had been asking me every day.

"I don't know Healer Keith. If I did I would have told you the first time you asked!"

Honestly, it was like he thought I wanted to be in this place, missing more and more of my life; not only was I missing pieces of my past but I was slowly losing days of my future in here.

"What is the last thing you remember, Evelyn?"

I paused at his question trying to bring forth something, anything.

"Pain and crying. Crying all around me. I don't know why though but I assume it is the battle I've heard mentioned."

"Hmm, interesting…well Evelyn that is us done for the day- I think two hours is enough and I assume you will have visitors."

He was referencing the fact that since I had remembered him my dad had been visiting every day. Last time he brought my half-brother, Teddy, with him. He is the cutest baby ever! I'm technically biased I know but generally I don't like babies yet I _love _him. It was an instant love- he can change his hair colour, like his mother Tonks, and when he saw me he changed it to the exact same shade of blond as mine. It was so adorable and clearly he is a smart child, something I would like to think of as a family trait.

I giggled out loud at this thought and received an odd look from Healer Keith as he lets himself out of the room.

I hope dad brings Teddy with him today, I could also use the pick me up the visit would give me.

As the door opens again, however, it is not my dad who enters the room. Rather it is three individuals who I have not seen since the day I woke up. I have since learnt their names: the girl is apparently Hermione Granger, the tall gangly red head who looks a lot like his brothers, I have to say, is Ron Weasley, and the last person was Harry 'Green Eyes' Potter. Yes I now thankfully know Green Eyes name and the butterflies that erupted in my tummy at his entrance indicated to me that I was happy to see him again.

"Hey there," I smile at them as they shuffle awkwardly into the room and take the seats across from me in the light, hospital scrub pink room. The quiet, reserved response indicated that they felt meeting me that day was not an easy task. Groaning inwardly I put my best face forward to confront the three people who had apparently been my best friends through my years at Hogwarts.


	5. Awkward Encounters

If you have never lost your memory, and I can only hope for your sake that you haven't, then let me fill you in on a secret they don't tell you about until it happens to you. Everyone suddenly feels incredibly awkward and self-conscious in your presence. It may appear to be a really obvious consequence but I was shocked by it all the same. The completely apparent discomfort of my so called friends was rather staggering; perhaps this was because they struggled to hide it.

To me it was as if nothing had really happened. I know there are gaps in my memory but I was only aware of it because I had been told they existed, not because I felt their loss keenly every day. People treat you as if you are incredibly fragile; one thing they say or do has the potential to break you. They shuffle around you, they take care with what they say and do around you which leads to a more and more frustrating environment.

This is how the meeting with my three best friends from school (this is who I'd been told they were at least) was going. Now I can appreciate that the situation was difficult for them- I myself would be upset to find out that my best friend who had been in a coma for a month after a terrible accident could no longer remember who I was or any of the memories we have together. Unfortunately I was said friend and I was not enjoying the awkward silence that had filled the room since they had sat down.

The three of them have taken seats around me and after an initial attempt at small talk all conversation has dwindled into an oppressive silence as we openly observe each other. I think they thought I may have grown a second head or perhaps developed the ability to create lightening between my hands (I mention this as not only would it be really disconcerting but also incredibly cool- I have too much free time to think in this hospital). Ron, in particular, seems to find it all a bit much. I have known him for all of twenty minutes but have managed to establish in that time that he is not the most socially savvy person in existence, not by a long shot. Hermione, who has obviously strategically placed herself in the seat next to him, has nudged him almost every time he has spoken and in particular when he asks me questions. Couple this with the fact that Harry has barely spoken two words together since saying 'Hello' when he entered has made me want them to leave as soon as possible.

Though not one to give up easily I give conversation one last ditch attempt:

"I know this situation can't be easy for you but it's not exactly a picnic for me either. So how about we start over? Tell me a bit about yourself. For example I'm Evelyn Lupin and have been stuck in this place for far too long. I have an adorable half-brother called Teddy, who you all know, and I want to be a healer if I ever get to leave 'patient' status."

I smiled hopefully at them, not expecting miracles. They looked at me for a few moments without saying anything and I can feel the hope ebb away from me. Just at the point of complete despair for the situation Hermione spoke up:

"I'm Hermione Granger. My middle name is Jean. We've been friends since our first night together in Gryffindor tower. You said that having someone clever as a friend could prove useful later on, it did. I like reading books; you used to say that the library was my true home in Hogwarts. My parents are both muggle dentists and I want to go back to complete my last year at school"

At this point Hermione nudges Ron yet again, prompting him to begin his own life description.

"I'm Ron… Weasley. I have five brothers and one sister, who you've met. You once asked if we were trying to be like the Von Trapp family and if I could sing, still not sure what you were harping on about really. I like food a lot," Ron took the opportunity to glance at the selection of sweets I had beside me "and I'm a Chudley Cannons fan- they are the best quidditch team there is"

He looks so proud at this that I cannot help but laugh- I still have memories about quidditch. Enough to know that the Cannons are usually at the bottom of the league table.

"The Cannons, really? The best team around has got to be the Wimbourne Wasps, they have a fantastic team and an excellent keeper. The Cannons have got nothing on them. Feel free to have some of the sweets. I think there is enough there to feed a large hippogriff."

Indicating to the sweets Ron takes the opportunity to delve in and a much more relaxed conversation is broken out between us. We continue to debate about quidditch teams- he refused to see sense over the issue- and then moved on to other topics. Family, favourites and without even realising it time manages to fly by.

"We'll be back soon" Hermione promises as the three of them rise to leave and head to the door.

"Yeah, can't leave you to get fat eating all those sweets by yourself"

"_Ronald!_"

"What? She would if she ate them all!"

I giggle as they leave and watch as Hermione and Ron continue to bicker their way down the hall.

_All of a sudden I'm sitting at a table surrounded by a family I recognise as the Weasleys, their now familiar ginger hair was all around. There are a few other people at the table but they seem rather out of focus; like a television with the aril in the wrong place making the image on the screen all squiggly. My attention however is drawn to the people sitting directly across from me._

"_Honestly Ronald I don't know how you expect to pass any of your exams if you don't study for them! We have to start now if you are going to be prepared."_

"_Hermione it's only Christmas- the exams aren't for another few months yet. Honestly! You worry too much," . After this comment Ron picks up his toast and shoves it in his mouth._

"_Well don't expect me to help you if you leave it all to the last minute. Evelyn and I will be prepared, __**she **__knows that it's important to start revising now, don't you Evie?"_

_Both sets of eyes turn to look at me and I can feel myself just nod, trying to avoid eye contact with Ron for fear of laughing._

Slowly I am brought back to the present by Healer Jane gently shaking my shoulders and I can feel a smile grace my lips at the memory I have just received. It's not much but it is proof that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are indeed my friends.

It is not until later, when alone in my hospital bed that I remember that Harry barely spoke during the visiting time. Though before I can truly think or dwell on this point I fall off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hi this is an authors note but not a long one I promise**. I just wanted to apologise for the huge length in time between chapters. Had a lot going on in my life of late and I struggled to find the time or motivation to write. But I'm back! I aim to be much more regular with updates now. Hope you enjoy the story- your comments and reviews would be very welcome. _**Thank you** _=)


End file.
